The Interviews
by TheEnderKat
Summary: Welcome to The Interviews! In this story, I interview all of my OCs and eventually some of yours{maybe}, using questions and dares sent in by you guys! There will be major fourth wall breakage, and general chaos! Rated as it is for my Paranoia!
1. Prologe

**Herro my readers!**

**I was bored and don't have many ideas for my other stories, (*hides* Don't hurt me...) So I decided to make a brand, spanking new story, where you guys, the readers, get to ask me, the author, and my myriad of OCs, questions about anything and everything, from our opinions on things to very personal questions. You all can go wild! *falls over***

* * *

**Now! Introducing our host/asker!**

**Meet Light Shadow Darik! (Yes, her initials spell LSD. That was on purpose.)**

LS: Hello author!

Author: Heyo LS! How are you?

LS: Pretty good now that I can see you squirm for a change.

Author: '-_-, ummmmm...I haven't even written the chapter of Heroes Rising that you appear in yet...

LS: Well, you have plans!

Author: *evil grin* That I do! Now, onto who will be the askees! Introducing: Katheryn Endie! Haldamar Hechicera!(Seto, for those who have read Minecraft-God Born) Herobrine Enfer! Charla Hauk-spurv! Herro you guys!

Kat: Why am I even here?

Seto: I think the author in including us in something crazy again...

Char: *noms a blue lollypop* Really?Howisitcrazierthanme?ArewegoingtobeonTV?Wherearethecammeras?Who'sbrillientideawasittogivemeabluelollypop?

Author: *head-desk* I just had to give the girl based on my IRL sister the same 'allergy' that said sister has...Wait, that sentence didn't make much sense, did it?

Hero: Nope! *pops 'p'*

Author: *looks toward non-existent cameras* Well! That is currently all who are going to be included in this brand new 'story'! I'll add in new people when the whim hits me!

All: *inthelittlewood impression* Bye!

Char: *crashes from sugar high*

* * *

**Herro again! How are you all doing?**

**The list of people you can ask questions/make dares to are:**

**The author: ME! :D**

**LS: Light Shadow (Don't ask her anything that will cause her to try to kill you, or get her up from her favorite chair...)**

**Seto: Just Seto**

**Kat: Just Kat**

**Char: Charla (avoid giving her blue dye, or anything with artificial blue coloring please.)**

**Hero: Herobrine (go nutz!)**

**{more coming soon...}**

**[Note]: Make sure to give lots of questions/dares so I can make the chapters really long!**


	2. Chapter 1

**You know the drill...**

**Just enjoy. Read away! *vanishes in Ender particles***

* * *

Author: Herro readers and welcome back to The Interviews!

LS: Today we have several reviews from several amazing people! Let's hava read!

Author: *picks up iphone* Let's see...The first review is from HeroSeekerFrost or AntarcticBlaze. And she, I assume it's a she, dares Kat & Char to play a game of keep-the-blue-flag-away-from-char. She also asks several questions. One for LS, and many for Hero. Also she has a statement for Hero.

LS: Let's start the match!

Kat: Ummmm...Char only gets hyper when she EATS artificial blue dye.

Char: Yup. But, I will get that blue flag! *prepares to tackle Kat*

Kat: *changes to dragon form* Don't you even dare...

Char: *sits back down* I did nothing.

Kat: Good. *changes to hybrid form*

Author: Now for the questions!

LS: Woopiee. Note my enthusiasm. And my sarcasm.

Author: LS, AntarcticBlaze asks: "You say you're in a chair (assuming its a spinning one) how many times can you spin without stopping?"

LS: Infinetly. I am just pro like that.

Author: That answers that question! Now for Hero!

Hero: Oh no...

LS: *snatches iPhone from Author* Let's take a look! "Herobrine, there are many myths surrounding you, how many are true? Ex Q's: Are you the King of the Nether, Of mobs, or both? Are you Notch's brother? Are you a ghost (Are you dead)? Was Notch, and did Notch, really banish you to the Nether? Do you hate Notch?"

Hero: Wow. That's a lot of questions. Ok. First one: Few to almost none.

Author: (To readers) My version of Hero is a good guy. Don't understand, go read God Born.

Hero: Well, I do have bouts of random senseless violence... Moving on! Number two: Technically yes, I am king of both the Nether and mobs. The Nether from my mom, and mobs from my dad.

Kat: *interjects* Seto would have inherited dad's powers when dad died, but he renounced our dad as his father. Don't understand, go read the Author's shameless self-plug.

Seto: *looks up from spellbook* Someone say my name?

Everyone but Seto: . . . No. . .

Seto: Ok. *goes back to reading*

LS: Hero, continue.

Hero: Third question: No, I am his son, as is Kat, Char, and Seto. Fourth: No, but I do have a crush on one.

Night: *randomly bursts out of nowhere* Herro, my hero! *kisses Hero* I love you! *vanishes*

Kat & Author: *grins*

Everyone else: *looks mildly uncomfortable*

Hero: *rapidly recovers* Moving on! Fifth: No, It was more a self imposed isolation, honestly. At least I had my mom down there...*tear slides down his cheek*

Night: *suddenly appears and hugs Hero* Don't cry. You still have me and your siblings...

Hero: I love you too, GG...*hugs back*

LS: Moving on rapidly! Hero, last question?

Hero: Oh, Finnal question: Yes, I do. He turned Evil and tried to kill me and my siblings for no reason!

LS: And now for the statement! "If you can't tell, I'm obsessed with you, Herobrine."

Hero: OH, NETHER NO! NOT ANOTHER FANGIRL! D:

Mob of fangirls: *suddenly appears out of nowhere* GET HIM!

Hero: *vanishes in a flash of lightning*

LS: Whelp. Dat went well...

Author: OK. Who's next?

LS: *checks Author's e-mail* Let's see... AH! This review is from theWickedNight, and...

Night: *interrupts* HAI my old author! *waves in a random direction*

LS: *glares* AS I WAS SAYING: And, she has a question for all of us and a dare.

Author: Question first! *snatches iPhone* OK! Wicked asks, "Have you almost died?"

Kat, Seto, Char & Hero: Yes.

Author & LS: No.

LS: Not yet, at least.

Char: And now the dare!

Author: *glances at phone* Oh, Night. You are going to love this...

Night: Let me take a look... *leans forward* "I dare you all to chant "Bloody Mary" and "Bloody Night" three times into a mirror, and you can't run"

Seto: Okay.

Author: *snaps fingers and a mirror appears* LETS DO THIS!

Kat: *goes and switches off the lights*

Char: *starts clinging to someone* Help me.

Hero: Author, help.

Author: Char, let go.

Night: *is choking on laughter*

Seto: LETS JUST DO THIS!

LS: I'll do it. *slides mirror to where everyone can see it* All together now...

Everyone: Bloody Mary, Bloody Night, Bloody Mary, Bloody Night, Bloody Mary, Bloody Night.

Mirror: *suddenly displays a mother and daughter, both bed-headed*

Author!Night: Who the Nether woke us up?

Mary: Indeed, daughter.

Author: Oops! Didn't realize you two sleep in late! Sorry!

Author!Night & Mary: No problem. *inthelittlewood impression* Bye!

Everyone: BYE!

Mirror: *goes blank gray then shatters*

Author: Eh, it was shoddy workmanship anyway.

LS: *mumbles* I bet.

Author: What was that?

LS: Nothing!

Author: *suspicious face* Ok...Last review! *checks iPhone* This next one is from abisnail10. And they ask, "Herobrine, can I have a lightning stick like yours so I can finally complete my spell and become THE MOST POWERFUL ENDERBORN EVER TO EXCIST?! *Ahem* Please?" BTW, you misspelled Exist.

Hero: I don't use a stick to summon lightning. I can do it with my mind. Sorry. But, if you want a lightning stick...Author?

Author: When did you get back?

Hero: I never left.

Night: Invisability spell! FTW!

Kat: *chuckles*

Author: Fine. You can have a lightning stick. *snaps fingers*

*a stick shaped like a lightning bolt appears*

Author:Happy now?

abisnail10: *somewhere far away* *in tiny voice* Yes.

Author: Moving on!

LS: Um, that was the last review...

Author: Oh. And with that, We conclude this session of the Interviews!

LS: Be sure to comment with all the questions and dares you have for our crew!

Everyone: Bye!

* * *

**Herro!**

**All the people you can make dares to/ask questions of:**

**Author: ME! Da Writer!**

******LS: Light Shadow Darik, the 'host' of this 'story/show'**

**Kat: My main OC**

**Char: The OC based on my IRL sister**

**Hero: Herobrine**

**Seto: Need I explain?**

**Night: Girlfriend of Hero, sort-of legacy OC from theWickedNight, ect.**

**GO ABSOLUTELY NUTZ!**


	3. IMPORTANT

**Hey readers!**

**I'm sorry, but I'm going to be really busy for the next week or so, so the chapters will slow down considerably. I'm sorry. I have to work nearly everyday for five hours really close to the middle of the day plus the total time of nearly an hour walking, and I also have to work on a Algebra 2 review in preparation for the Fall semester. I really doubt that I'll be able to write just for fun for a while.**

**Sorry.**

**-TheEnderKat**


	4. Chapter 2

**Just Read and Enjoy.**

* * *

Author: And welcome back!

LS: We have tons of new reviews from you guys!

Author: Now welcome everyone back!

LS: Kat!

Kat: Heyo!

Author: Seto!

Seto: Hi.

LS: Charla!

Char: I want candy!

Author: No. And Herobrine!

Hero: Don't forget my girlfriend!

LS: And Night!

Night: *appears* Hello readers!

Author: And that's all the crew for today!

LS: *pulls a laptop out of the void* Let's take a look at the reviews!

Hero: Please no horrible dares, please no horrible dares...

Kat: *whacks her brother's head* Hush up.

Author: *steals LS' laptop* The first review is from theWickedNight, and she says, "Yus! This chapter was AWESOME! And also I look different when somebody chants "Bloody Night" and I don't sleep. Oh and if you need help with the Night OC, who knows her better than her creator!" I'll be sure to ask if I have any questions.

LS: There were no questions or dares in that one, sooo...Moving on!

Kat: *peeks over Author's shoulder* *suddenly chokes*

Author: OK...? This next one is from HeroSeekerFrost. And She says, "OMG YES! I love when Hero is a good guy! Especially the guy part... hehehe. Oops sorry, I think that's my iron golem side speaking... Anyways... Uh, I like torturing people, that is definitely my blaze side there...ANYWAYS, Dare: I want this prank to happen without..." *begins to gasp* He...Hero!

Hero: Wat?

Author: Get me one of My sodas from the fridge.

Hero: *gets up and leaves to get the Soda*

Night: Huh?

Author: *rapidly calms down* Let me finish reading this dare. "...without Hero knowing, I want Night to 'Break up' with Hero (temporarily), and act like she likes Seto, and Seto has to 'Like' her back. I would like this to happen until... Hero does some real, Physical damage to Seto... Not saying killing... although that might spice it up a bit."

Seto: You have got to be joking! Is the respawn still working?

Author: *checks* Yes...But, it has been fairly unstable over the past few days. So I can't promise a complete regeneration...

Seto: Let's just get to it...

Night: *moves to sit beside Seto*

Hero: *enters the room*

Night: Yah know, I always liked much older guys...

Seto: And I really like much younger girls...

Hero: *drops Author's ICE soda* Why you...!

Night: Oh, hey Hero. I'm sorry, but I'm breaking up with you. I always liked your brother.

Hero: *turns and glares at Seto* *eyes turn deep red* I HATE YOU! *turns into a blur and runs toward Seto* *punches Seto*

Seto: *is flung all the way across the room* *crashes into the wall* *vanishes as he dies*

Author: Now to respawn him...*respawns Seto*

*a crashing, grinding sound is heard*

Author: And that was the respawn machine jamming. Hopefully Seto respawed all right...

*the room suddenly dims* *a deep, bloody glow erupts in the center of the room*

Seto: *steps out of the glow* *is wearing deep red robes and a black mouth covering* *his eyes are black with red irises* Muh-ha-ha-ha-ah-ha-ha-ha!

Author: Oh, Fox.

Seto: What?

Author: *stands up* **SIT DOWN!**

Seto: Meep! *sits down*

Hero: Was all this a dare?

Night: Well, the part where I 'broke-up' *does airquotes* with you was, as was you punching Seto. But, Seto's after-effects, not so much.

Char: Can we move on?!

Kat: What next?

LS: OK, Seeker next says, "Oh, and give Char a nyan-cat jetpack, along with my artificial-blue dye cookies. And since LS likes sitting around... I saw that Kat can turn into a dragon... LS gets to ride Kat, while Kat sings the MLP FIM theme song. (I don't know if the others like MLP or not so) Earplugs provided for everyone except LS and Kat (I sure hope they hate MLP)"

Char: Give me dem cookies!

Author: *snaps fingers* *hands Char a nyan-cat jetpack and cookies* Eat up and go.

Char: *snaps on jetpack* *noms cookies* *activates jetpack* WOOOOO!SUGARHIGH! *crashes through the roof*

Kat: Well, she's gone. And I have no clue what the lyrics of the MLP FIM theme song are, sooooo...Author?

Author: Googling now... Here we go! *prints out lyrics*

Kat: *looks at paper* OH NETHER NO!

LS: We do it or the Author has something...'special' in mind.

Kat: I AM NOT DOING IT!

Author: Punishment it is! *snaps fingers*

Kat & LS: *vanish*

*high piched music and voices are heard* *a long, loud scream echoes into the room from far away*

Author: ...3...2...1...and...Done! *snaps fingers*

Kat & LS: *reappear*

Kat: *has her arms clutched around her legs and is rocking back and forth* Too many ponies...Can't handle the cute...

LS: Eh, wasn't so bad. At least we survived. We didn't end up like Seto.

Seto: I resent that...

Char: *crashes through the roof* *crashes* *crashes from sugar high*

Hero: Well,

Night: that went well.

Hero & Night: *grin at each other*

Kat: Oh great. They are finishing each other's sentences. Shoot me now...

LS: Next up is HeroSeekerFrost again! And this time she says, "Oh, and Hero, I'm not just a Fangirl...I'm watching... Always watching...*Very very evil laugh that sounds very very messed up*Dang, I need to work on my evil laugh... that was a very big fail."

Hero: *winces* Even though you wrote it, I could still hear how bad it was...

Night: Next?

Author: Um... That was the last review...

LS: Huh?! Only three?! And two from the same person and two that weren't even proper reviews/dares?! Do they want me to get up?!

Author: FOR NOTCH'S SAKE! STAY SEATED! PLEASE!

LS: *growls* So help me, I will get up if there aren't more than five reviews with actual dares/questions in time for next chapter...

Kat: *to readers* You do not want her to get up. *in voice that only the readers can hear* When she walks around, the ground behind her becomes unstable and...I guess 'glitched' is the right word to use. It only happens if she is compleatly upright, not when she is sitting or laying down. The really scary part is that she can control the 'glitch'. You do not want her walking around...

Author: *also in voice that only the readers can hear* And with that bit of scary, we bid you adue. * in voice everyone can hear* Say good-bye everyone!

Everyone: Bye!

* * *

**To HeroSeekerFrost: The reason why I didn't do the third dare was because I don't want this story to get reported/taken down for copyright infringement. Sorry.**

**And also! I wanted to give a really good reason why I don't want LS walking around. And for the points where LS or Author{ME! :D} steal stuff from one-another, imagine that we are seated right next to each other.**

**Special note: The questions can be about literally anything. If you are confused about anything in God Born or any of my stories, or want to ask a really personal question, GO FOR IT! I will try to keep the answers T, but I can't promise anything.**

**People you can ask questions/make dares to:**

**Author: ME! :D**

**LS: The comander of the Glitch, need I say more?;**

**Kat: Da Dragon girl;**

**Seto: Been corrupted [in his other skin ;) ];**

**Char: SUGAR HIGH!;**

**Hero: Not that bad...;**

**Night: Keep on forgetting to type the 'g'...**

**Have a great day, you all!**


	5. Chapter 3

**NEW CHAPY! *Basurverse impression* WOO!**

* * *

Author: And welcome back!

LS: Herro!

Hero: Yes?

Everyone but Hero: *lol*s

Hero: I is confused.

Night: Last time, The Author gave you all a review goal, which is something she has never done before.

Author: I honestly never wanted to, but the fact that I only got one review with actual questions/dares last chapter forced my hand. If you readers want interesting and long chapters, you all have to chip in with 'content prompts'.

Kat: AND! Enough with the long winded apology! Moving on to the reviews!

Char: *pulls a tablet out of the Aether* The first review is from theWickedNight.

Night: HAI MY CREATOR!

Author!Night: *pops in* HAI! *pops out*

Char: *rolls her eyes* As I was saying, the first review is from theWickedNight, and she says, "REALLY?! YOU KEEP MISSPELLING MY NAME?! I think I'll stop this rant now...But anyway, it's punishment- I MEAN DARE- time: everybody (including Seto) has to fight until they either drop from exhaustion or I have to make an intervention (as Death)!"

Seto: I'm good with that.

LS: Me too! *moves to get up*

Everyone but LS: STAY PUT!

LS: *drops back into her seat* Fine, fine. I won't.

Kat: Good, stay there!

Author: *snaps fingers* Let's get started!

*everyone is suddenly transported to an arena*

Char: *falls over* Wow!

Seto: Cool!

Kat: *spreads her wings* Let's do this!

Author: First, we need armor and weapons...

Kat: I have all the armor and weapons I need! *transforms into a dragon*

Seto: I need the armor, but not the weapons. I have magic for that.

Hero: I have to agree with Seto. Armor, no weapons.

Char: I need both. Valkyrie armor and bow. Maybe a sword too...

Author: *summons up the needed items* There we are!

Seto: *grabs mage armor* Just need to infuse it with some spells...

Hero: *scoops up obsidian armor with nether trimming* This stuff reminds me of home...

Char: *nabs ornate blue armor with silver trimming* Oooo! I like this stuff! *grabs ornate bow* This looks like it has a high draw weight...Perfect. *also scoops up a glowing sword with silver decoration and blue handle-wrapping* This is quite perfect!

Author: Stop fangirling. Let me get out of Author mode and put on my armor...*snaps fingers* *taps a round plate on hip*

*Iron Man like armor begins unfolding onto the Author's body, but, the armor has a distinct draconian look*

Everyone but Author: O.O

Author: What? I really love Iron Man's armor.

Hero: Eh. I don't judge anymore...

LS: Get a move on! *munches popcorn*

All the girls: Shush up!

Night: I just need to call up my ghostly armor... *snaps her fingers*

*ghostly armor appears on Night*

Night: Now for the sword... *a sword cloaked in dark energy appears in her hand*

LS: Insert rules here...Yah-da yah-da. Fight.

Author: You just want to see some bloodshed, don't you?

LS: Le Duh. Oh, and Seto just died again.

Author: Wut? *turns around* *sees Seto dead on the sand* Oh.

Author!Night: *pops in* Seto died again?

Author: Unfortuaetly...

Author!Night: Respawn activate!

*Seto is respawned*

Seto: Why me?!

**Almighty!Author: 'Cause you are basically there to kill. And, I'm hoping that the respawn mess-up will be fixed...A girl can hope.**

Kat: Now that that 'dare' is done, let's go read the next review!

Author: *snaps fingers*

*everyone is transported back to the Interview room*

Author: *nabs Char's iPad* This next revie is from Derpyburp, and they say "I dare Kat to jump into a pile of cacti. Wow. That was cruel... I also dare Herobrine to jump into a tub of ice cream. :3 So random."

LS: The second bit, random. The first bit, not so much.

Author: And here's the cacti! *snaps fingers*

*a pile of cacti appears*

Kat: Really?

Everyone but Kat: *glares at Kat*

Kat: *holds up hands in defensive manner* Hey, I wasn't complaining. I think...

Char: Do it! *shoves Kat into the cacti*

Kat: *falls into the cacti* Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! *exits cacti* Such ow, much pain... *pulls cacti spines out of face* Ow.

Hero: Now for the tub of ice cream... This is going to be pretty chilly...

Author: Here's the tub! *snaps fingers*

*a tub of rocky road and mint chocolate chip ice cream appears*

Hero: Really? Rocky Road and Mint Chocolate Chip?

Author: Hey. Both are my favorite flavors. Don't judge!

Hero: I am going to steal a line from you and say, "I never judge"

Author: *le glares at Hero* Get in the Notch-blinkin' tub!

Hero: Fine... *jumps into tub* Youch! That's cold!

LS: *checks ipad* And that's all the reviews.

Author: Wuuut...? *leans over to see the screen of the ipad* Con-flipper-it. That was the last review.

Seto: Hey, you aren't 'raging' about not having long chapters! Why?

Author: *speaking quickly* I didn't get a whole lot of sleep last night, I have to head off to work in a few hours (relative to when I am writing this), and I want to try to stay calmer for the next little while. Moving on! Hero?

Hero: *teeth chattering* The Author hopes you all enjoy, leave a comment asking us all to do a dare or answer questions.

Kat: Please make sure they are long too! The Author really enjoys writing this story!

Everyone: Bye!

Hero: Can I get out of the tub now?

* * *

**Note: To see what Char's armor and weapons look like first google Valkyrie Armor (it's the first image), then google ****Valkyrie bow & Arrows (seventh image), finally google Valkyrie Sword (second row, third image).**

******Folks that can be questioned/dared:**

******Author: Muh! :D**

******Kat: Dragon Queen!**

******Seto: Still a bit deranged...**

******Char: Sugar higher!**

******Hero: A 'bit' chilly at the moment...**

******Night: Has a warm robe ready for Hero!**

******Also! I hava question for you all! Do you want me to add a new OC of my own making to the mix? I already have a few Ideas for one, and she is going to be epic!**


	6. Chapter 4

**Read, Review, Yada yada, blah.**

**Enjoy. *vanishes in ender particles***

* * *

Author: Welcome back!

Kat: Meow!

Night: I want to kiss Hero.

Hero: I want to kiss Night.

Seto: *dozes* wah?

Char: *is still asleep*

Author: *head-desk* Is everyone still asleep?

***a thudding sound is heard***

Author: And there's the Almighty!Author dozing off... Anyway! Today, I was rereading some of the old chapters in God Born, and an idea/chapter twist hit me over the head like one of Seto's potions.

Kat: *pales* OH NETHER NO! Don't!

Author: I'm doing it, whether you like it or not. But, before we continue, I have a special guest to announce!

*the gonging of a clock is heard* *everyone wakes up*

Seto: *dives under a couch* She's coming! Hide!

Everyone but Author and LS: *runs around like their pants are on fire* HELP!1!one!

*a shadowy figure appears, seated on Author's right*

?: I hate it when this happens...

Author: Crona...remember, you are a pretty morbid Oracle, and usually your predictions include death and such like that.

Crona: Well, there was that one...no...

Author: Um...There was...no...

Seto: Moving on!

Author: OK! Here's the potion! *holds up a small bag*

Char: NO! Ignore my brother!

Author: Too late! *throws potion*

*a green-yellow cloud spreads through-out the room*

Kay: You have got to kidding me!

Charles: Why?!

Seta: *sighs*

Night: At least my name is androgynous...

Hera: Mine isn't...Why the Jealousy goddess?!

Author: Only me and Crona are unchanged. Thanks for that Crona.

Crona: NP.

LS: I'm unchanged too, since the Almighty!Author doesn't know how my part of the dare will work without me being unchanged.

Author: Now then, onto the reviews!

Crona: *pulls tablet out of the future* The first review is from HeroSeekerFrost. And she says: "Did ya miss me? Dare: Everyone acts out a classroom scene, Author, you're the teacher. Kat, is launching spitballs (sometimes into the teachers coffee cup?). LS is sitting in her seat listening to Justin bieber songs and humming along. Char is eating a blue dye sandwich, blue dye cookies, and some plain blue dye out of her blue lunch box (the lunchbox is colored with blue dye). Hero, is rolling on the floor crying saying "They told me I could be a fairy princess" repeatedly. Night is... Stalking people. Seto, is trying to humiliate the teacher (setting hair on fire, woopee cushion, etc.). Also author, you're trying to (and failing) get the class under control. Everyone else gets to keep doing what their doing until Author gives up or is successful."

Author: First off, I didn't even notice you were gone. Next, *snaps fingers*

*a classroom materializes around the players*

Kay: Yay...At least I get to shoot fireballs...spitballs at Author. *evil grin*

LS: Give me the iPod!

Charles: *pulls lunchbox out of the Aether.* BLUE DYE! *spazzes*

Hera: Let's just do this...

Night: *hides in the darkest corner of the room* *evil grin*

* * *

**Major author's Note:**

**I will be switching writing styles for this dare, just to make it easier for me to write.**

* * *

Author cleared her throat. "All right class, are we ready to begin?"

LS wasn't even paying attention. She had her ear buds plugged into her ipod and the music was so loud that literally everyone could hear Justin Bieber's 'Boyfriend' blaring out.

Author sighed in mild irritation. "LS," She stated, trying to get the girl's attention. "LS! Pay at..."

A voice interrupted Author. "They told me I could be a fairy princess! They told me I could be a fairy princess!"

"Hera, get off the floor..." Author sighed at the pale eyed young woman.

A bit of hot Sprite splashed onto Author's jeans. She scowled and turned toward the tall young man in the leather jacket that had flicked the fireball into her cup. "Kay...I will send you to detention..."

Kay shrugged. "Part of the dare, my author."

There was a great shattering sound.

Author sighed as a certain young man bounced off the wall, screaming "More blue! We need more blue!"

"And there was the fourth wall shattering..." Author groaned. "You know what?"

"What?" A deep, whispery voice from the corner above the blackboard asked.

"I give up."

* * *

**And back to the previous writing style!**

* * *

*the illusion of the classroom shattered*

Night: *falls eight feet* Awk!

LS: YAY! I can take my earplugs out! *removes earbuds* *extracts earplugs from ears* I HATE Justin Bieber! Go back to Canada until you relearn your morals!

Author: I concur!

Hera: *sits up* I. Never. Want. To. Say. That. Again.

Charles: *still bounces off the walls* Moreblue!Moreblue!Moreblue!

Author: Crona, next review?

Crona: Alright. The next review is from Derpyburp, and they say: "Pfft. Sorry Herobrine, :P I was having a bit too much fun... and Kat. Hehe.I dare EVERYONE to act like puppies while yelling 'meep' for fifteen minutes. That is all."

Author: HA! Easy enough! *snaps fingers*

*Kay transforms into a large black wolf puppy with purple accents and amber colored eyes*

*Hera turns into a small brown beagle puppy with pale blue eyes*

*Charles turns into a golden retriever puppy with pale blue accents and deep chocolate eyes*

*Night turns into an off-white ghost puppy with red eyes*

*Seta turns into a tiny brown terrier puppy with green and purple accents and vibrant violet eyes*

*LS turns to a black and white dalmatian puppy with a white eye and a black eye*

*Crona turns into a huge gray hell-hound puppy with copper accents and green eyes*

*Author turns into a chocolate and tan, doberman patterned, long haired, dachshund puppy with large amber-chocolate eyes and a pair of puppy-sized glasses perched on her snout*

-Fifteen minutes and much chaos and yipping later-

*smoke fills the room*

Kay: Thank Nawch! I never want to do that again!

Author: *chuckles* Now that you say that, someone will ask for that to happen again. *adjusts glasses*

Charles: Next one!

LS: *snags Crona's tablet* This last review is from derpina, and they ask: "put all the ocs in a small room. give char a sack of blue candy. also, love potions and shipping pls"

Author: *looks into the real world* The first sentence is doable, but the second part is foiled by the fact that four out of the eight people hear are biological siblings, one of which is dating Night, I have no interest in having a boyfriend, Crona is physically a date-able age only a third of the time, and LS deletes or corrupts any person that goes near her when she is walking around. I could use a love potion on Night and Hero, sorry Hera, but I would have to bump the rating up to M. And that is something I don't want to do.

Charles: Just snap your fingers and get it over with!

Author: Fine, fine. But, the camera mostly follows me so no one will be able to see what is going on in the room.

Kay: Fine by me. My younger sibling would have smashed it anyway.

Author: *snaps fingers* Bye.

*all OCs but Crona vanish*

FarOff!LS: Whyyyyyyyyyy!?

Crona: *to author* Want a Sprite?

Author: Right now, I would prefer a soda with a lot of Caffeine. Still haven't woken up properly.

Crona: Ok. *waves hand*

*a 16 oz bottle of Coka-cola appears in front of Author*

Author: Thanks. *takes a gulp of the coka-cola*

*thirteen and one-third minutes later*

Author: Times up. *snaps fingers*

*all the OCs land in a pile on the carpet*

LS: Thank Nawch! Never. Doing. That. Again.

Kay: Agreed.

LS: *gets up* To my chair!

Everyone but LS: Don't move!

LS: *stops walking* Wha...?

Author: *points to the ground* You are 'glitching' again.

LS: *sits in chair* Better find a new room before this one gets totally corrupted.

Author: Good Idea.

Kay: Almighty!Author! Stop writing dialog about just Author and LS!

**Almighty!Author: THANK YOU FOR NOTICING! {caps lock was on}**

Charles: Signout!Signout!Signout!Signout!

Hera: Good idea.

Seta: The Author hopes you all enjoyed, leave a comment telling her what your questions are, and what dares you want us to do.

Crona: Right now, she would prefer questions over dares. Just to help clear up any questions that might be lingering on ANY of her stories. We all know about it. This story is the designated shatter-fourth-wall area, so Ask Away!

Everyone: BYE!

Author: Thanks for doing the outro guys.

Kay: NP. Now, can you turn us back?

* * *

**Meow!**

**What did you all think?**

**I know that I enjoyed writing it, but did you all enjoy reading it?**

**The people you can ask questions/make dares to:**

**Author: Just your friendly neighborhood writer.**

**LS: Glitch Queen!**

**Kat: Irritated dragon!girl.**

**Char: Will die from cute overload.**

**Seto: Potion master SUPREME!**

**Hero: Adores Night.**

**Night: Adores Hero.**

**Crona: Guest star!**

**If you all want me to come up with a Male OC that isn't one of my current OCs changed into a guy, let me know. I think that I really need one.**

**Anyway! I hope you all enjoyed, and as always, stay Adorable. See you guys.**


End file.
